


5 times Operation: Baby Making was Interrupted and 1 time it Wasn't

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, A/B/O, Alpha T'Challa, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Avenger Meetings, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Everett caring for Shuri, Fires, Fluff, Heat Sex, M/M, Male Nursing, Mates, Mpreg, Okoye really doesn't mean to be a cockblocker, Omega Everett Ross, Rimming, Smut, T'Challa and Everett married, The Elders of Wakanda just want an heir, baby making sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After 5 months of marriage, those of Wakanda wonder why there is not heir on the way. T'Challa and Everett try to remedy that if only the interruptions would stop.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Scott Lang, T'Challa/Everett Ross, Thor/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	5 times Operation: Baby Making was Interrupted and 1 time it Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year fandom! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe.
> 
> Here is a lovely 5+1 times story for our lovely couple. This is my first time writing a story like this so please bear with me. My goal for the new year is to try different story styles and this was the first to pop into my mind along with T'Challa and Everett trying to make a baby. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Operation assigned:**

“T’Challa! Mother is looking for you. She is in the garden.” Shuri called out running over to her brother who was heading towards his room wanting to see mate.

“Is it important? I am really tired after that mission report…”

“When are mother’s request not important brother? She is our mother. That instantly makes it important.”

“Point. If Everett asks for me…”

“I know, now go.”

T’Challa walked towards the garden where he saw his mother sitting and reading a book. “Mother you wished to talk to me?”

“Yes my darling, come and sit.”

“Did I do something wrong? I have the distinct feeling I am about to be scolded.” T’Challa said in strained but light tone sitting next to his mother.

Ramonda laughed and said closing her book, “No darling you haven’t done anything wrong. I am merely wanting to talk with you about…the future of Wakanda.”

T’Challa had a feeling where this was going, but seriously hoped he was wrong. “Am I not ruling Wakanda well? Have the people complained? What have you heard?”

“Not people per se…more like the Elders. You and Everett have been mated and married for what 5 months now?”

“Yes.”

“And Everett was on suppressants and such when you met and…”

“I am guessing the Elders are wondering why I haven’t produced an heir.” T’Challa sighed leaning back as Ramonda gave him a tight smile.

“It is a very valid question. Everett has had unobstructed heats for three months now and well…usually heats produce pups…you are tending to him during his heats yes?”

“Bast mother! Of course I am!” T’Challa exclaimed standing up and pacing.

“And you are making sure you are knotting him the full length?”

“I cannot believe I am having this conversation! Look we are trying okay…but things have been busy lately and maybe just maybe we haven’t had the time we’ve wanted.” T’Challa said with a sigh as Ramonda nodded.

“Well if that’s the case then perhaps you and Everett should take a trip and do not worry about your other kingly duties for a bit.” Ramonda said simply as T’Challa looked at her.

“No! I am king of Wakanda mother.”

“And as king it is your duty not just to rule your country but to ensure it has a future. Maybe you and Everett should get looked at by a doctor to make sure everything is good.”

“We’ve done that if you must know. Everything was good.” T’Challa muttered as Ramonda nodded.

“T’Challa, darling, I know you are stressed with your role as king and being Black Panther which can in turn stress your omega.”

“And it doesn’t help knowing the counsel is talking about my love life. What happens in the bedroom is between me and Everett.”

“Yes and no. It’s complicated. Just try…here are some methods I used when trying to conceive Shuri.” Ramonda said handing T’Challa a piece of paper.

T’Challa took it as Ramonda chuckled. “I will talk to the Elders. I’ll make them understand.”

“Thanks mom…” T’Challa muttered before turning and leaving.

\----------------------

“T’Challa! You’re back! I was concerned and…what’s wrong?” Everett asked looking up from the bed he was lounging on.

“We are now activating Operation Baby Making.” T’Challa said simply tossing Everett the piece of paper his mother gave him.

“I’m sorry what?” Everett asked looking at the piece of paper.

“Apparently the Elders are asking my mother why we haven’t produced an heir. That I should have successfully placed a pup in your womb.” T’Challa said face planting on the bed.

Everett looked over the list then looked up at T’Challa. “Are they mad at me?” Everett asked in a concerned voice.

When the suppressants finally wore off and he was given the word that he should be good to go in the pup carrying department, Everett had become stressed. How would their child be received since it would have non Wakandan heritage? Would he or she be welcomed as future ruler? T'Challa assured him that everything would be fine but it was still something that worried the omega greatly.

“No if anything they would be mad at me. I should be virile enough to pup you after your first fertile heat. Bast this is embarrassing.”

“Well let’s get started then.” Everett said setting the paper aside and crawling over to T’Challa.

“Wait what…you mean now?” T’Challa asked getting to his knees as Everett nodded.

“They want a baby let’s make one.”

“Whoa, whoa…I don’t want us to ‘make one’ because they want it. I want us to ‘make one’ because we want it.”

“But I do want it…this just makes me want to want it even more.”

“Everett…I don’t want you to feel pressured into this. We’ve only been married 5 months. We have time.”

“I don’t. The older I get the less chance I will produce a baby.” Everett said with a huff as T’Challa sighed.

“Look let’s plan this out yeah? You and I are good at strategizing and planning.”

“Oh because that’s so romantic.” Everett commented with an eye roll and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well more romantic than just going at it like robots.” T’Challa spat back standing up.

“You were the one that made this an operation!”

“Because that’s how ridiculous this whole things is!”

“So having sex with me is ridiculous!”

“I am not saying that! I am saying I want to have sex with you because I want to! Not because someone says ‘hey get to making a baby right now’. I would rather it happen when it happens but I can be okay with making a plan because then it would be on OUR time. Not theirs!” T’Challa exclaimed, voice rising levels that started making Everett shake in fear.

“Alpha…please…” Everett begged cowering some as T’Challa realized what he was doing.

“Oh shit…Everett! Beloved…”

“No. I need to leave.” Everett said suddenly and getting up slipped on his shoes before racing out of the room.

T’Challa cursed loudly in his native tongue before sitting on the bed. Well that went better than he originally thought it would. ****

**1** ****

T’Challa woke up with something nuzzling his neck and instantly recognized the scent of his omega. His aroused omega. “Hmm what time is it?” He asked sleepily lifting his head some allowing Everett to kiss his neck.

“Early enough that no one should interrupt us. What say we try to make Wakanda proud.” Everett purred as T’Challa opened his eyes and grinned.

“Definitely.” T’Challa growled and surged forward claiming those soft lips in a passionate kiss.

He rolled Everett over onto his stomach, eagerly pulling down his mate’s sleep pants.

This would be the first time Everett would allow him to touch him like this since their spat 2 weeks ago.

Everett had come around later that day and while he had forgiven T’Challa and all, he shared he would let T’Challa know when he felt comfortable enough to have sex with him.

It had been hard what with the Elders wanting an heir to be made and the looks he was getting from them, but he would respect his mate’s wishes.

During that time he had studied that list his mom made him and would try as many of those methods as possible. A few were easy to do and very familiar like the typical "Presenting Omega" position, which happen to be their favorite position.

T’Challa kissed and mouthed Everett’s neck and back smelling the slick forming. He leaned back and quickly shoved his own sleep pants down hearing the whimpering from the omega.

“Please alpha…I need you so much…” Everett whined arching his back and presenting himself even more to his mate.

“Shh it’s coming.” T’Challa cooed plunging two fingers into the slick, tight heat making sure Everett was open enough to take him.

When T’Challa deemed him ready he lined himself up, took both hips in his hands, and was about to thrust forward when there was pounding on his door.

“My king! You are needed! There is an emergency!” Okoye called through the door as T’Challa and Everett just froze.

T’Challa growled as Everett whined. T’Challa looked at his clock seeing it was 4 in the morning.

“The Golden City better be on fire or aliens wreaking havoc in the plains Okoye!” T’Challa called back loudly as Everett plopped to his side sighing.

“The first actually. There was a fire that started in the market.” Okoye shot back as T’Challa cursed softly and got up pulling his pants up and grabbing his robe.

He opened the door saying “Have Shuri deploy the bots to put it out.”

“In case you forgot my king, Shuri is currently visiting the Jibari to help M’Baku understand some of the new technology he agreed to. We need your authorization to activate it. Not to mention…”

“Alright, alright! Let me get dress and I will be there.”

“No time!” Okoye said grabbing T’Challa’s arm and pulling him out as the door slammed behind him.

It was sunrise when T’Challa finally returned to his room, tired and smelling of smoke.

While the bots were able to suppress the fire, he had to help with the rescue operation since he was Black Panther and his armor could withstand hot temperatures. Fortunately no lives were lost and only a few injuries had occurred, but half the market place was in ruins which he knew would effect his people financially. Due to this, he called for a meeting of tribes to meet later on in hopes of discussing what assistance they could provide. 

He saw Everett curled up and still asleep as he walked over. He kneeled next to his mate kissing him softly.

“Go shower. You smell like smoke.”

“Perhaps my love would like to join me…”

“No. I am going to have to get up soon. I am going with Nakia and a few others to help with the relief process of the fire.” Everett said sleepily batting T’Challa away.

“So does that mean…”

“Yep. Love you.” Everett said rolling over to get a few more hours of sleep before he was needed in what he knew would be a long day.

**2**

“Thank you for confirming that Everett.” Steve said to Everett who was on speaker phone.

It was the Avenger’s next to last meeting in the Quarterly Avenger's Meeting and there was a matter that came up which T'Challa didn't have the correct numbers nor did he know them off the top of his head. Since the matter became one of importance, T'Challa offered to call Everett who be able to share that information. 

“Of course, any time captain. So will I be getting my mate back later today as scheduled or will you be holding him hostage a little longer.”

“Don’t worry, we have one last meeting and then he is all yours.” Steve advised with a chuckled completely understanding where Everett was coming from. He would be asking a similar question if he was away from his own omega for so long.

“Can’t wait to see you T’Challa. Hurry home because tomorrow starts _that time_ and we have a baby to make.” Everett purred as all the Avengers stopped what they were doing and looked at T’Challa.

T’Challa looked down, actively avoiding their looks and smirks when Everett said “I am still on speaker phone aren't I…”

“Yes beloved.”

“Well then they can wish us luck. Bye guys.” Everett said before hanging up as T’Challa set the phone aside and cleared his throat.

“I do hope your question was answered captain Rogers.” T’Challa said composing himself and straightening his papers.

“His was but now answer mine! A baby? Like a bouncing, giggling, never sleeping little human? Holy shit, a little Black Panther running around Wakanda.” Tony exclaimed as Strange rolled his eyes.

“That is the hope.”

“Not going too well huh.” Natasha commented as Bruce shot her a look.

“Nat! That is none of our business and not nice to assume.”

“What? It’s pretty obvious. Let me guess some higher ups are pressuring you into birthing an heir.”

“Pretty much. Sometimes it sucks being king.” T’Challa said with sigh as Thor gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

“I know what you mean my friend. But I have faith that you and Everett will make a baby as soon as possible.”

“Yeah I mean if those two,” Client started nodding to Tony and Bruce, “could pop one out months have mating their alphas you should have no problem.”

“How long have you and Everett been mated now?” Steve asked as T’Challa shrugged.

“About 6 months now. Been trying for 4.”

“And you still haven’t had any luck?” Tony asked shocked as T’Challa shook his head looking miserable.

“Just because you haven’t been successful so far doesn’t mean anything. My mate and I were fortuitous in the conception of our child but there are plenty of healthy couples out there who struggle. There are more factors involved than just penetration. Mood, body temp, body chemicals, environment…”

“Blah blah blah science…look T’Challa here’s some simple advice.” Sam said suddenly and loudly interrupting Strange who shot him a glare.

“It will happen when it happens. The worst thing either you or Everett can do is stress. Just enjoy things and let nature take its course yeah? That’s what Scott and I are doing.” Sam finished taking Scott’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“Wait you and Scott are trying for a baby? Why was I not notified of this.” Steve asked looking at Sam.

“Because, and no offense cap, it ain’t none of your business.”

“I am your best friend! Not to mention your leader. This is stuff I need to know.” Steve argued as Bucky took his alpha’s hand.

“Darling first we all know _I_ am Sam’s best friend and second it’s not really your business until it is successful. And even then it doesn’t need to be until it could become a problem on missions.”

“I guess…” Steve grumbled as T’Challa just chuckled.

“Wait Scott, if you get pregnant and shrink that would shrink the baby…so if you shrunk and say accidentally went into labor would the baby…” Tony started when Strange shoved a doughnut in his mate’s mouth.

“Just stop and eat your doughnut.” Strange said as Tony shrugged and chowed down on the pastry.

“Ooo lemon poppy, nice.” Tony commented with a mouth full of doughnut as Strange just ruffled his mate’s hair affectionately.

“Thank you for the validation Sam, that is what Everett and I are trying to tell ourselves and it works until mother or the Elders intervene.”

“Let them say what they want but it is yours and Everett’s life. Not theirs.” Scott said as T’Challa nodded.

“Well now that that is squared away can we just end our quarterly meeting early or do we really need to carry on?” Tony asked eagerly, swallowing the last bit of pastry in his mouth, wanting to get back to his 4 month old daughter. She and Bruce’s 4 month old son would just be waking up from their nap and probably hungry. 

It was later that evening, when Tony and Strange looked up from where they were cuddled on the couch in the Avenger’s lounge with their daughter nursing happily to see T'Challa enter once again looking miserable.

“T’Challa? What are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be back in Wakanda making a baby?” Tony asked as T’Challa dropped his luggage and plopped on the couch.

“Yep but apparently the gods have a different plan. A plan that involves a dangerous blizzard that has grounded all flights out of the US.”

“But you have a private Wakandan jet. I am sure…”

“Everett does not want me flying in this weather and I know better than to argue with my omega in pre heat.” T’Challa shared shivering at the memory of how easily angered his mate can be that even M’Baku trembled that one time he tried to keep T’Challa from Everett for business reasons.

“So Everett will have to handle his heat alone?”

“No Shuri is going to give him some heat suppressants. Since being mated, Everett’s heats have gotten bad and he is in nothing but pain if I am not there to help him through it.”

“But that means…”

“Yep. Once he’s off that, we’ll have to wait at least two months before his body basically becomes fertile again.” T’Challa lamented rubbing his eyes.

“Oh man they are saying this blizzard is the worse in like 2 decades! Probably won’t stop for the next two days, dumping at least…” Scott advised as he walked into the lounge looking at his iPad before stopping when he saw T’Challa.

“Oh um…but you never know! Weather can be crazy.” Scott instantly said setting his iPad aside.

“Smooth Scott, real smooth.” Strange commented as they all chose to ignore the un-alpha like whine that came from the Wakandan king.

**3**

T’Challa tried to remain composed as the Mining Clan shared their final update. He glanced at the door when he got a glare from his mother. He ducked his head in apology and refocused on what the elder was saying.

Today was the day that Everett’s body would once again be more likely to conceive a child after the 2 month detox from the suppressant. Sure they had sex during that time and it was amazing, but now they could have sex and possibly create the heir the damn elders keep asking him about. While conceiving a child outside of a heat was unlikely, it was still good to try and both he and Everett were now excited about the prospect of finally creating life.

Finally, the meeting ended as T’Challa thanked the leaders for coming and dismissed them, leaving the room himself. Once away from the throne room, he took off sprinting down the hall to his bedroom where he knew Everett would be waiting for him.

T’Challa opened the door and said “Everett my love! I am ready when…” But froze seeing Everett on their bed holding a sobbing Shuri.

Everett looked up and said “Not now T’Challa, Shuri is very upset.”

T’Challa froze not remembering the last time he saw his sister so visibly upset. Usually if she was, she would hole herself up in her lab and just be passive aggressive for a few days. “Um…what happened?”

“My life is over!” Shuri wailed clinging to the omega as Everett hushed her gently.

“No dear it’s not. This is just a minor setback.”

“Yeah, relationships come and go and…” T’Challa started when Shuri and Everett looked at him.

“What? No! I somehow miscalculated the mass trajectory of the vibranium in reaction to the quantum realm while under…” Shuri rambled on with more science words as T’Challa just stood there trying to make sense of it. “And now it’s all wrong and I don’t know what to do and my presentation is in five days! I’ll be the laughing stock of the science community! Peter will be there and he’ll be all ‘ugh what a stupid girl I don’t want anything to do with her’ and that other girl MJ will be there and be ‘Hah! I knew that girl was a fake how could Peter ever like her, now the boy is mine!’ then I will die because I can’t do science or impress Peter!” Shuri said all at once before breaking down into more heart wrenching sobs.

“Oh nonsense dear, you’ll figure this out and you’ll impress everyone. All geniuses have set backs and dead ends but then they figure it out.” Everett soothed brushing away her tears and holding her close.

“But this has never happened to me! I don’t have set backs or hit dead ends! I am a failure!”

“You are not silly, you are just experiencing something new and it’s okay to feel this way.” Everett explained emitting a soft omegan purr that helps calm the young and other distraught omegas. While Shuri was a beta, she was only 16 and still naturally responsive to an omegan’s purr.

T’Challa looked at him and cocked his head to side in a silent ‘so uh…what now?’

Everett looked at him and quirked an eyebrow that responded ‘Really?! You are touching on that?!’

T’Challa sighed and said “Is there anything I can do?”

“I think we’re good for now T’Challa. We’ll let you know.” Everett said as the young beta nodded taking comfort from the omega.

“I’ll uh be around then…” T’Challa said kind of awkwardly before waving and turning left with a sigh.

“Good try my king, do not give up hope. There is always next week.” Okoye said falling in step beside him.

“Oh shut up.” T’Challa said miserably as Okoye just laughed.

**4**

“Hmm T’Challa…are you sure you can right now? It’s in the middle of the day…” Everett moaned softly from where his alpha had him pressed up against the wall of their bedroom, face first, and attacking the back of his neck.

“My schedule is clear for the next two hours. I plan on fucking you well and good. Between that festival and the science convention it feels like weeks since I’ve been inside you.”

“Only two my love.”

“Two weeks gone that we could have made a baby.”

“Well then stop talking and start baby making. We only have two hours.” Everett purred as T’Challa growled back.

He pulled Everett away from the wall and bent him over the foot of the bed pulling down his pants and underwear. T’Challa got to his knees parting those gorgeous cheeks and running his tongue along the crack and hole of his beloved. Everett gasped and groaned begging for more when T’Challa dove his tongue deep inside that gorgeous hole.

“Alpha please! I am ready! More than ready. Give me your big alpha cock!” Everett pleaded as T’Challa chuckled and pulling back got to his feet.

He quickly pulled his cock out, gathering some of his omega’s slick, and rubbed it over his throbbing dick. Then in one smooth thrust, plunged into his omega making him sob in pleasure. He started a brutal rhythm, gripping those narrow hips tight. “Fuck you feel so good Everett! Going to knot you so well and fill you with my seed. You will bear my pup this time around. You will! I demand it!”

“Yes my king, I will be your good omega and give you strong pups.” Everett cried out feeling his prostate hammered repeatedly.

T’Challa felt himself getting close when the door to his room swung open and Okoye burst in. “My king! You…”

T’Challa instantly pulled out and pulling up his pants, turned with a growl. “What Okoye!”

“You need to come immediately! War is about to start between two clans! Your presence is required!”

“I am busy!”

“This is an emergency! Stopping a war is way more important than possibly producing an heir!” Okoye growled back as T’Challa knew deep down she was right.

Everett rolled onto his back and whimpered as T’Challa turned to his omega. “I am sorry my love…but Okoye is right…”

“I know. Go…go be the king and man everyone loves. I’ll just lay here and die.” Everett moaned as T’Challa rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t easy for me either you know. Look I’ll be back as soon as possible.” T’Challa said getting dressed as Everett just flicked his hand in a dismissive fashion.

“I love you.”

“Love you to. Be safe and come home soon.” Everett said sitting up as T’Challa kissed him softly.

“I will. We still have a baby to make.”

“Maybe, who knows what will happen next.” Everett said with a sigh as T’Challa couldn’t help but agree.

**5**

“Your heat is going to start.” T’Challa murmured in the back of Everett’s neck pulling his mate close.

Everett felt himself slowly wake up and smile. “It is isn’t it. Well then it’s a good thing I have an alpha who will take care of me during that time.”

“You bet you will. Your heat should start tomorrow. I will make sure I have the next four days clear…starting today.”

“Why today?”

“Because we are going to do everything that is on that list before your heat starts. We are going all out. This is the moment! Operation baby making will be successful.”

“Still can’t believe you are still calling it that.”

“You like it.”

Everett just hummed rubbing his ass more tightly against his mate’s crotch. “Maybe we should get a warm up session in.”

“I love how you think my darling.” T’Challa said when Everett’s beads went off on his side table.

“Don’t answer that.”

“Everett pick up it is an emergency.” As Shuri's voice was heard from the beads as both Everett and T’Challa looked at them.

Everett did so as Shuri’s face appeared. “How the hell did you talk? We didn’t answer.”

“I did emergency override. The hospital in Nebraska called. Your mom was admitted early this morning with a high fever and trouble breathing. A neighbor found her collapsed in her apartment.”

Everett instantly got up and said “What! Is she okay?!”

“So far she is stable but they are requesting her next of kin to come in. They need someone to sign off on papers since she is not able to and you are her listed power of attorney.” Shuri explained as Everett dressed and started frantically packing.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible. Let the hospital know I am coming.” Everett said as Shuri nodded and ended the call.

Everett continued packing as T’Challa got up and walked over to his mate. “Hey do you need me to go with you?”

“No I should be fine. It’s probably not anything serious…I mean she’s stable so that’s good…I’ll be fine. You stay here and do your stuff.”

“Everett your heat…”

“I’ll…I’ll have to take a suppressant.” Everett said softly as T’Challa rubbed his forehead but nodded.

“Of course. You go and if you need anything, anything at all, let me know. I will be there in a heartbeat.” T’Challa said pulling Everett close.

Everett went willingly and buried himself in his mate’s arms before burying his face in his mate’s neck. Everett took in T’Challa’s scent before parting and kissing him.

“I’ll let you know when I get there.”

“Sounds good. I love you my beloved.”

“Love you more.” Everett said grabbing his bag and opening the door seeing Shuri standing there holding the pill in her hand. Everett took it and with sigh dry swallowed it. 

**+1**

Everett was listening to Shuri talk about her newest invention when it hit. He was uncertain at first since he’s usually pretty regular and should be good to go for another week.

“Colonizer? You okay?” Shuri asked looking at the omega.

Everett looked at her and swallowed giving her a smile. She only ever used that nickname for him when she was concerned for his welfare. While at first it was a term of distrust, it had now blossomed into something personal and friendly between them.

“Um yeah…it seems…” Everett rubbed the back of his neck when he felt the all too familiar cramps, heat under his skin, and slickness starting to gather around his hole. “I have to go!” Everett said suddenly turning and running out of the lab.

While not common, it was possible that all the suppressants he had taken off and on during the past several months could have messed up his cycle. It would explain why his heat was coming a week early instead of its normal time.

As he ran to the throne room he knew something was different about this heat, he could feel it. He somehow felt that after these three days, they would finally give Wakanda what it needed. Everett skidded to a halt outside the throne room doors looking at the guards who crossed their spears.

“The counsel is meeting. No one is to enter.” One of the guards, not someone he knew, told him.

“You will open that damn door and let me in or so help me Bast, god, or whoever I will rip your HEAD OFF!” Everett growled eyes flashing as the two guards instantly lifted their spears and stepped back.

Everett raced in and said firmly “T’Challa you need to fuck me right now! I will NOT take no for answer!”

Everyone in the room froze, one woman gasped at the statement, and turned to the trembling, sweaty omega as T’Challa subtly scented the air. T’Challa stood up and said “Either meeting is dismissed or mother you can continue leading it.”

“This is not the action of a king.” One of the Elders declared as T’Challa turned to the Elder and growled.

“Make up your mind then! You want me to do this kingly duty or that,” motioning to a heavily breathing Everett, “kingly duty.”

Ramonda smirked and standing said “Go my son, I will handle this and you will not be interrupted.” T’Challa nodded and rushed forward grabbing Everett’s hand dragging him out of the room.

They raced down the hallway towards their room as T’Challa quickly opened it and pulled Everett in. Once inside they were on each other in an instant, literally ripping each other’s clothes off not caring.

“Take me my alpha…please…right here…” Everett panted as T’Challa mouthed and kissed that bared neck.

“No. I will have you in our bed. Our child will be conceived in our marital bed.” T’Challa growled manhandling his mate into position on it.

Everett instantly bent forward, ass up and front down, whining and whimpering for his alpha. T’Challa wasted no time in climbing onto the bed and mounting his mate. He started a brutal pace giving animalistic growls as he gripped those hips tight.

Everett mewled and cried out in pleasure feeling his alpha’s cock deep inside him. He let out a loud cry of pleasure when he felt that cock hit his prostate then on the next thrust dive deeper than that cock ever felt before.

“Oh fuck Everett, you feel so good.”

“Ngh so deep my king…fill me please! Give me your seed and I will give you a pup! I promise.” Everett said before moaning loudly.

“Oh I will! I will fill you so much your body will have no choice but to give me a heir. This is it Everett! I know it!” T’Challa said thrusting faster before draping his body over his mate’s and licking the bonding mark.

“Faster! Harder! T’Challa! So close!” Everett sobbed gripping the sheets tight feeling that familiar coil in his lower back and pelvis.

T’Challa obeyed his omega and picked up his pace feeling his knot start inflate. “Knot me alpha! That’s it! I feel it! I feel your knot…oh gods it feels so good!” Everett said through harsh pants when T’Challa gave a hard thrust hitting the entrance of Everett’s cervix.

That was it. With a loud cry Everett came across the sheets of their bed, chanting T’Challa’s name as tears ran down his cheeks. He heard T’Challa grunting and growling behind him and with two powerful thrusts and a godforsaken howl, flooded his hole and womb with his seed.

“Everett…” T’Challa barely choked out gripping his lover’s hands as his knot kept them locked together. Load after load poured out of T’Challa and deep into his mate. With soothing licks to the bonding mark, T’Challa lowered them onto to their sides on the bed. T’Challa continue nuzzling and licking Everett who started purring feeling T’Challa gently rubbing his belly.

Everett placed his hand on top of T’Challa’s and said softly “It worked.”

T’Challa froze his nuzzling and licking, part of his tongue still out like a cat distracted from grooming themselves, before coming to his senses. “I’m sorry what?”

Everett chuckled and said “You did it. We did it. We finally did it. Operation baby making was successful.”

“You sure? How can you tell? It just…”

“I just know.” Everett said softly placing both hands on his abdomen and snuggling further back against his alpha’s strong body.

“In three days you’ll notice the scent change. In two weeks we’ll test and in 9 months Wakanda will have an heir.”

“No more nagging…looks of disproval…no more questions…fuck yes. You are amazing my love! Oh beloved.” T’Challa said all giddy with endorphins and excitement pulling his mate close.

Everett just laughed saying “Well you helped but I will take it. Just remember that when I am fat as one of W'Kabi's rhinos.”

“You will be beautiful no matter how big you get. Now rest, your next wave should happen soon.” T’Challa said softly as Everett nodded and closing his eyes allowed himself a little nap not able to keep a smile from appearing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you wish. They always make me happy ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
